


竹马

by eland0215



Category: Celebrities＆Real People, R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 一篇古代车任王爷×翟公子（大概是小姐）的洞房花烛夜
Relationships: 一间豪翟
Kudos: 12





	竹马

**Author's Note:**

> ·捆绑手  
> ·下药  
> ·喊翟小姐（语言调戏）

任豪推开喜房的门，绕过小厅缓步走到厢房内，就见房里一片喜色，在红烛的暖光下盈流着暧昧的气息，晃得任豪的心跳有些加速，不禁迈大步子往床边端坐的新娘走去。  
自今日早晨他牵着新嫁娘的手迈过门槛、拜过高堂后，已是许久不见。看着一身喜服穿在那人的身上，任豪心里仍没有许多实感。  
他想了那么多年，梦里幻想过无数次的场景，拜过堂的新娘就这样静静地待在只有他们两人的房间里，盖头的下面是那张梦萦魂牵的脸。  
自那次别离后已然许久未见，可任豪记得他们相处的每一幕，记得最后一刻那人拉着他，皱着脸，眼泪挂在睫毛上，对任豪说，你可以不走吗？  
不会走了，任豪想，再也不会放你走了。  
任豪走到床边挨着床上的人坐下，牵起那双交叠着放在膝盖上的手，引到唇边轻吻。嘴唇印在指尖时，任豪感觉身边人明显地瑟缩了一下，他顿了顿，问道：“你很紧张？”  
盖头下的脑袋点了几下，充满大家闺秀应有的矜持，让任豪回想起他去翟府求亲那日。

家丁们把漆着朱红的雕花箱一件件地往院子里抬，箱里齐齐整整地码好了数十匹鲜亮的贡缎、成色丰润的宝珠。前厅门前的空地已累着数十箱，其余放不下的，便散散地放置在接待室的角落处。  
管事婆婆陪着翟家主母守在前厅小院门口，看着工人们来来往往，眼神不住地往门厅里去。厅里，翟老爷在主座上坐立不安，手指险扶不住茶盏茶盖，瓷器间擦碰出细响，一碗茶喝得烫口又烫胸。倒是来的那位客人端坐如家中，悠悠地品着侍女奉来的茶，浑身透着富贵气度。  
等扛物的家丁们都陆续退下，翟老爷便斟酌着开口寒暄：“九王爷……今日这是？”  
任豪闻言将手中的茶碗合盖，随手置于旁的小几上，才回答：“这不是很明显吗？自是来向翟家嫡小姐下聘的啊。”  
“这这，王爷莫要说笑，”翟老爷冷汗直流，心里打鼓，“翟家区区五品小官，自是高攀了的。王爷这……”  
翟老爷嘴上的推辞是一桩，可实际上，翟家根本就没有什么姐儿嫡女，仅仅一位嫡小公子，尚及冠，如何嫁得？  
“翟老爷的疑虑，我自然懂得。”任豪脸上挂着笑容，接着说：“只是小王久闻翟家嫡小姐在外善名，心里仰慕许久，特向皇兄讨了恩典，如今旨意都已下来……”

是啊，官家的旨意都已经下来了，难道是要翟家落下个抗旨的罪名不成？  
任豪这厮，好歹毒的心啊！  
翟潇闻心下又恨又气，盖头下的脸也没几分好颜色，没被任豪牵起的另只手放在腿上，忍不住攥起裙摆的衣料。  
任豪见了他的动作，把翟潇闻的手握得更紧，拇指在白玉似光滑的手背上摩挲几下。翟潇闻听到任豪的声音，唤自己的“闺名”。  
“雯儿，”他叫的很缠眷，语气里好似又千万般不舍，放轻了音量对翟潇闻承诺，“我会待你好的。”  
翟潇闻听了这话，心里反而愈发愤恨，也不知是哪处惹了九王爷，竟能让任豪使了手段框翟家就范，分明就是蓄意针对，还要这厢花言巧语地说这些，可真是风流成性的胚子！  
他心里早已盘算好，今宵洞房花烛，无论如何他都不会让任豪占到一丝便宜，大不了就将九王爷灌醉、打晕，怎样都好，总不能坐以待毙。

翟潇闻的声音透过盖头飘出，无端地帮他粉饰了一层羞意，又好像带着点点憧憬与期待：“王爷……不掀盖头吗？”  
天知道这盖头有多重，他把这笔罪过也加到任豪的头上。  
“自是要掀的，”任豪回答，“掀了后还要喝交杯酒。”  
翟潇闻听着任豪的声音，感觉任豪好像莫名地有些紧张，但他无暇顾及。接着又感觉到任豪站了起来，却一直没松开握着翟潇闻的手。  
室内只有红烛燃烧时灯芯炸开的微响，他等了许久，才听到任豪说：“那我掀了。”  
“掀吧。”他好像被任豪传染了紧张，连带着声音也有些抖，忍不住将手缩回袖中。  
笼罩在翟潇闻眼前一天的橙红终于变了颜色，幸好房里的蜡烛点的并不明亮，但光线的落差还是让他的眼睛不怎么舒服，翟潇闻泛出点生理性的泪水，润湿了他的眼眸，显得他的面容更是楚楚可怜。翟潇闻抬起脸，和任豪对视。  
任豪和翟潇闻的眼神交汇时，翟潇闻楞了一瞬。  
这任豪怎么和传闻里的不一样啊！他眨了眨眼，传闻里五大三粗的九王爷居然是个这么俊朗的人吗！  
任豪也楞住了，做了新娘妆发的翟潇闻在摇曳的烛光下尤其多情，他好不容易平静些的心律再次加速。  
任豪张了张嘴，缓慢地说：“城中皆传翟家小姐容貌秀丽，冠绝一方。今日得见……果真如此。”他撇开眼神，手握成拳，抵在唇前咳了一声，松开了握着翟潇闻的手，转过身去想拿起案几上的酒盏。  
在此短短一刻，翟潇闻抓住机会，徒然站起，将在袖中藏了一天的石块抓在手里，抡起臂向任豪的后脑砸去。却不想任豪的反应极快，千钧一发之际堪堪闪过翟潇闻的攻击，抬手把酒盏扔出，正敲在翟潇闻的手腕上，一阵剧痛逼得他拿不住手中的武器。  
任豪乘胜追击，几下擒住翟潇闻的手臂反绞到其背后，膝盖抵在他的腰间，将人压回了床上。  
“王爷好狠的心啊，”翟潇闻心知计划已然暴露，双臂也被任豪牢牢地锁在了背后，挣扎几下无功，嘴上也不再客气。“方才信誓旦旦地允我承诺，说要对我好，也只是说的好听罢了。”  
“是吗，”任豪的语气也冷了下来，原先的柔情蜜意一扫而空。他的语调不带波澜，像是给翟潇闻下了最后的审判：“原想着……如今看来，是我妄想了。”  
任豪随手扯下床边用作系床幔的布条，将翟潇闻的手臂捆作一起后又将他翻转过来。翟潇闻便立马坐了起身，为远离任豪向床内侧移动几下，仍要讥讽：“九王爷还有这种爱好？”  
任豪听了反而笑了一下，坐上床后向翟潇闻伸手，拽着翟潇闻的脚踝拖向自己，俯下身撑在翟潇闻的上方，说道：“看你那么精神，也没必要温柔的来了。”

翟潇闻没想到任豪生得一副白面样，力气竟那么大，能把他直直拖到自己的身下。他挣扎着想把自己的脚踝从任豪的手里挣出，却像被铁链拴住一般，甚至隐隐透着酸疼，翟潇闻便改用另只脚踹向任豪，也被任豪一把抓住。  
“老实点，”任豪眼神很沉，轻飘飘地警告翟潇闻，“再闹，就把脚也捆上。”  
翟潇闻倔强地和任豪对视着，像只被惹急的小兽，圆溜溜的眼睛发狠地瞪着任豪。  
“变态。”他骂道，“你真是个疯子。”  
任豪的脸靠近翟潇闻，直到两人的呼吸交缠，他几乎可以从翟潇闻的眼里看见自己，并坦然对翟潇闻承认：“我是。”  
而后任豪用力地吻住了翟潇闻，几乎是撕咬他的嘴唇。翟潇闻不愿张开嘴巴，任豪就伸手去捏他的下巴，在翟潇闻呼痛时长驱直入，掠夺翟潇闻口腔里的空气，硬勾着舌头纠缠在一起。可翟潇闻也不甘示弱，硬下心肠合上齿关，逼得任豪捂着嘴离开，指尖粘上点猩红，自己的嘴里也一片血腥味，血迹染到抹了丹朱的唇上。  
这下他彻底被翟潇闻激怒，从床边暗格里摸出个玉瓶，拔开瓶塞后捏着翟潇闻的嘴就往里灌。翟潇闻挣扎的激烈，也不知灌进了多少瓶中的液体，呛得他不住地咳嗽。  
想来也不是什么好东西，没过一会翟潇闻浑身泛起不适感，陌生的酸乏和燥热一齐向他扑来。翟潇闻的呼吸愈发急促，甚至觉得自己几乎被溶解，哪里都使不上力气，他低低地咒骂着：“堂堂王爷，如此卑鄙......”  
任豪只看着翟潇闻脸皱成一团的模样，指尖轻柔地拂过翟潇闻的鼻梁，唇畔，一路滑向纤长的脖颈，动作逐渐加重，变得粗鲁。  
他扯开那身繁复华贵的嫁衣，手指转移到胸口，或轻或重地揉按翟潇闻的胸脯，一边解开翟潇闻的腰带，摸进下身，一把握住他的性器摩挲着。  
翟潇闻的反应很大，任豪的手指刚触上他的下身时便开始颤抖，还没等任豪如何动作，就止不住从嘴里低吟一声。  
他被自己的失态所吓到，紧咬着下唇不肯再发出一丝声音。任豪倒是被他取悦，心情好了一些，重新开口说：“都说翟家是书香门第，女儿养得温柔贤淑，优雅大方，是大家闺秀的典范——”  
“——可我看这副样子，比起花楼的姐姐也没好几分。”任豪说得毫不留情面，手从翟潇闻的身上撤下，推着他已然无力的膝盖，将两腿分得更开，就着手上粘有的黏液往翟潇闻的后穴里探。  
翟潇闻觉得屈辱之极，偏过头去，眼里不知是生理性的还是难以忍耐的泪水，打湿了他的睫毛，荡在眼眶里摇摇欲坠。  
“闭嘴......”翟潇闻的声音比身体还抖，含着浓浓的鼻音，又不敢多说，怕自己的口中再发出不堪入耳的叫喊。他的后穴绞的很紧，任豪的手指几乎无法动作，只能探进一两个指节，即便是被任豪灌了东西，仍然干涩不已。  
好在任豪在这时有无尽的耐心，手指在翟潇闻的体内缓慢地摩挲着，不时曲起，可脆弱的肠道也承受不了一点指甲剐蹭的感觉。翟潇闻下腹的酸胀感不断膨胀，任豪手指的存在感太强，药效逐渐变得猛烈，痒、麻、疼，几个感觉交替在他的脑子里闪过，让他的意识飘忽不定。  
任豪一面开拓后穴，一面在翟潇闻细白的大腿内侧咬出几个痕迹，或者红艳艳地印在上面，让他迷醉。他觉得翟潇闻的每一处都很敏感，嘴唇擦过时翟潇闻的肌肉绷紧又松下，在任豪的臂弯里像没了骨头，更多的是颤抖。  
等到任豪的手指加到三根时，翟潇闻终是哭出了声：“哼嗯......嗯......”他连肩膀都缩到了一起，眼泪在他的脸上纵横交错，好像被任豪欺负的很惨。“痒......疼......”翟潇闻哭着说，几乎失去理智，他无法形容出此刻的感受，明明很难受，却又隐隐渴望着什么，不真实的体验让翟潇闻浑身发烫，泛粉。  
任豪吻他的眼睛，吻他濡湿的睫毛，说：“可这才刚开始。”他把手指撤出，换作自己的性器抵在穴口。  
翟潇闻贫瘠的意识挣扎了一下，但现在他的身体软得像水，只是很轻微地抽搐了一下，就被任豪扣着腰填进了穴道中。也可能是药的缘故，翟潇闻的身体热的灼人，里面的温度更高，也很湿，绞着任豪的性器。  
但是任豪的尺寸有点太大了，和手指比起来完全不同，翟潇闻觉得自己的脏器好像都移位了，莫名其妙的有点呕吐感。他感觉自己到了极限，又感觉任豪的东西深的吓人，眼泪流得停不下来。  
“好涨......呜......”翟潇闻的眼睛都红了，连带耳朵，鼻子，嘴唇上还有自己咬出来的血迹。“任豪......好痛......”  
任豪没计较他直呼其名的罪过，捞起另一条腿也挎到手上，笑：“翟小姐好娇气，才刚进去就受不了了？”  
他压着翟潇闻的膝弯进出，速度很慢，只能缓解一点点翟潇闻体内的不适。更多的是渴求，仍被绑在后面的手已经发麻，翟潇闻忍不住地去想会不会废掉，只一瞬又被拖回欲望中。  
任豪感觉翟潇闻的穴道变得越来越软，就开始加速，把翟潇闻的腰掐得青紫，明显的能看见指印，衬的别处的皮肤更白。  
碾过敏感处时，翟潇闻就会全身抖一下，发出一声“哈啊”的轻喘，比猫喊的还小声，只有眼泪是持续不断的流着。任豪猜翟潇闻是水做的，怎么那么能哭，下面也湿热，任豪看着翟潇闻的眼睛，怕他会哭出血来。  
于是他又放慢了些速度，把翟潇闻抱起来，解开了捆在翟潇闻手上的布条。姿势的改变也带着体内东西的改变，翟潇闻抽噎着抱怨：“太深了......”带着不自觉的撒娇，本能地把任豪抱紧。任豪便哄他，拍拍翟潇闻的后背，说“不深”，“闻闻还能吃下一点”。  
任豪的技巧极好，逼着翟潇闻早已不知今夕何夕，在累积的快感里浮浮沉沉，又每每掐着点暂停，让那股横冲直撞的酸乏麻痹了翟潇闻的大脑，什么都好，他只想爽爽快快地高潮了。好不容易止住的眼泪又开始泛滥，勾着任豪去吻，舔掉他的眼泪。  
“任豪......”翟潇闻什么都不记得了，难耐的欲望折磨着他，他只好不停地喊他唯一记得的名字，像溺水的人在狂风巨浪里呼救，“任豪，任豪......呜呜......难受......”  
最后任豪咬着翟潇闻的脖子和他一起攀上高峰，翟潇闻累的几乎昏倒，趴在任豪的怀里很轻地喘气。在意识远离他的最后几秒，翟潇闻感觉好像有人在亲吻他的眼睛，让他突然想起一些很遥远的模糊回忆，但还来不及细想，没一会儿就睡了过去。  
任豪将已然睡着的翟潇闻抱得更紧，手指梳他的发，漫不经心地想，没关系，记不起来也没关系。  
左右有这一辈子的时间，我们慢慢来。

**Author's Note:**

> 在家陪妈妈看知否......脑子一热就打了
> 
> 本来只是想开个车，没想到前面2k都在打架？  
> 我其实不太会写下药TT 唉  
> 哭包闻闻，我下贱，我馋他身子！
> 
> ps.其实皇帝也知道翟家只有公子，任豪求皇兄下的圣旨写的嫡女是因为按律法娶不了小公子（也有框人的成分和我自己的个人爱好）


End file.
